Haruhi's Older Sister
by witefeathers
Summary: After the Culture Festival, a visit from Haruhi's older sister shakes up the HC. Haruhi's crush shifts to another, and her sister decides to help while developing her own crush. Changes to original storyline! MoriHaru HoneyOC
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm glad you came to check out my first fan fiction. As I told you, I did make some changes to the original storyline.**

**1) Haruhi's mom didn't die. Ranka and Kotoko simply divorced.  
2) Ranka and Kotoko had a child a year before Haruhi.  
3) Kotoko's family is also fairly wealthy. She inherits the company from her dad after the divorce.  
****4) Everyone is moving a grade down so Haruhi still met the host club, but Honey and Mori didn't leave quite yet.**

**I hope you think it's good!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, any of the characters in it, or the places in it. Bisco Hatori does. The only thing I own is the plot and Fujioka Tsukiyuki Akari.

* * *

**_In The Halls of Ouran Private High School Academy_**

Sounds of my shoes hitting the tiled ground filled the hallway. I stopped at a wooden door and knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door to reveal an office with a man sitting in a rolling black leather chair behind a desk. On his desk sat a name plaque. 'Suoh Yuzuru' in large letters, and 'Chairman' in smaller ones. He stood. We both bowed to each other, mine deeper than his. Yuzuru motioned for me to take a seat in front of him.

"I have been expecting you. Do you have all the forms needed for you to enroll?"

I responded.

"Chairman Suoh-sama. I'm sorry. I'm late, aren't I? My plane was delayed just a bit. I do have the papers you faxed to me here; all filled out."

"Fujioka Akari-san, is it?" he said while glancing at the papers I just handed over.

"Yes."

"Older sister of Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Yes. Anything else I need to know?"

"You will be in class 2-A. Since you have already paid, you can skip the meeting with the finance lady. The entrance exams you are going to take today, correct?"

"Yes," I paused. "2-A. Is that the same class as your son and Ootori-sama's son?"

"Ah. Did Haruhi tell you about them?"

"Through e-mail."

He was looking at my clothes (dark jeans with a white short-sleeve shirt).

"In those clothes, you could be mistaken for a guy. Are you going to cross dress like your sister in school?"

"Yes," I answered. "It would be much more fun. Plus, I don't really like the girls' uniforms in Ouran. A bit too yellow for my tastes."

"Well then, we should be done. Do you want a tour of the school? Meet the student representatives of your class perhaps?"

"No, thank you, Chairman Suou-sama. I have the map of the school in my bag. I'll meet the others eventually."

I stood to leave, and Yuzuru followed my actions. We shook hands. When I was reaching for the door handle, I turned back to Yuzuru.

"I'll be going to the Third Music Room after the exams. Haruhi told me they were meeting today to plan their first theme."

I left and closed the door before the old man could answer. Sighing, I walked quickly away from the office to a great library room. I wondered what Haruhi's reaction will be when she finds out I'm enrolling. She'll probably freak out. I wrote down my name before starting on the rest of the questions on the entrance exam.

* * *

**_Entering The Third Music Room_**

"Good after-"

"Haaaruhiii!"

A blond man appeared next to said girl.

"Are you well? Did you miss me? How was your summer break?"

Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki-senpai. We just saw each other a week ago. That wasn't a long time ago."

She turned to face the rest of the host club members.

"Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Haruhi," the twins chorused.

Kyoya and Mori nodded. Honey ran over before jumping into Haruhi's arms. Haruhi spun in a complete circle from the force of the jump.

"Hi, Haru-chan!"

"Hi, Honey-senpai. How was your summer break? I didn't see you."

"We were in Fuji. Then we went to California for a kendo tournament for Takashi and Satoshi!"

"Did you win?" Haruhi asked Mori.

"Yeah."

"Haru-chan! We brought some cake from Fuji and California too. Want to try some?"

"Sure!"

_There's something about Honey-senpai that is always so innocent that I can't help smile!_

The young-looking boy darted over to the table with Mori following. The giant was holding a large bag. Haruhi followed.

_I'm guessing the bag holds the cake..._

* * *

After the exam, I headed towards the mens' bathroom. The exam really wasn't that hard even though it was all in Japanese. I'm glad I studied Japanese while I was in China. Pushing open a stall, I opened the bag that held my uniform. Once when I changed, I started going up the velvet covered stairs next to the bathroom. On the door of the third music room, a sign was posted up.

'The Host Club will be open on August 25.'

That was the day after school starts. Well, I'm sure Haruhi won't be bothered if I go in now instead of later...And I turned the golden handle.

* * *

Tamaki saw the handle turning and stepped out of his mushroom corner.

"Kyoya, were we expecting someone today?"

Kyoya shook his head.

"Why?"

"The door is opening."

As soon as this was brought to attention, the club members turned to the door. Indeed, it was opening. A guy stepped inside and glanced around before running towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi groaned.

"Why are you here? I don't think you're even suppose to be here."

The guy smirked.

"I couldn't wait. Now come here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in about ten years."

Tamaki got over his shock after hearing this statement and marched over the pair.

"Excuse me, but, Haruhi, who is this guy?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki before pointing at the guy.

"She is my relative."

"She?"

"Haru-chan, what relative? Cousin?"

"Sister."

"What did you say?"

* * *

**So, how is this rewrite? There are a few changes that I've decided.**

**1) Hari's name will be changed to Akari. Hari and Haruhi are too similar. Although I based her name off of Haruhi, it should be different. It could get confusing, and Akari is more creative anyway.**

**2) Most of the story will either be {1st Person - Akari} or {3rd Person Limited - Haruhi}. It's easier to write from her point of view. Therefore, easier to get into her mind and get this story going!**

**3) Well, I found it very unrealistic that Haruhi just suddenly developed nervousness around Mori when Akari came. So she's going to have a crush on someone else for the time being. Someone that's not Mori. Rest assured, this is a MoriHaruhi so be patient, okay?**

**4) I'm taking out all Japanese in this story. I don't want to give anyone wrong ideas about how this word or that word in Japanese is the right way when it's really not. I don't want to offend anybody either. So, until I learn Japanese, I'll refrain from using it.**

**See you later! - Sun**


	2. Meeting the Hosts & Ranka

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in it. Bisco Hatori owns that stuff. I do own the plot and Fujioka Tsukiyuki Akari.

* * *

"I'm her older sister!" I shouted before hugging my little sister.

Haruhi sighed and pushed me off.

"I, at least, expected Kyoya to know this piece of information already. But, by the looks of it, his face is just as shocked as everyone else's."

"I think that makes sense. The Ootori family usually only keeps records of people in Japan. I was in China after the divorce, remember? Although, from what you've told me about him, I do see where you're coming from."

Kyoya's expression changed to a darker look. Tamaki bounced over.

"Daughter! Why did you never tell us about your older sister?"

"Because you would make a huge deal out of it."

I looked around before looking back at Haruhi.

"You know, this place is really nice. How come you never sent me any pictures? I could only make this image from what you've described to me about it. Looks a lot nicer than I thought."

Tamaki looked betrayed.

"You even told her about us? And yet you didn't tell us about her?"

Haruhi glanced at the rest of the club members.

"Well, I didn't want to get your hopes up since I didn't know when you could see her. Knowing you guys, you would want to meet her immediately."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! If your older sister is here, does that mean she's going to be going to school here?"

_Smart guy..._

"Honey-senpai..."

Haruhi thought for a moment then turned to me.

"Well, he has a point. Are you?"

I smiled deviously.

"Yes."

Haruhi marched over right to me and pulled me to a couch.

She whispered to me, "What happened to mom?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened."

"She wouldn't let you come. Ever. She has to be in a coma or someth-"

"What are you guys talking about?"

The twins sat on either side of Haruhi.

"Nothing."

"Then, Haruhi, don't be impolite. Introduce us!"

"Uh, this is-"

"No need. I already know who all of you are," I interrupted.

Pointing at the oldest host, I went down the line.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Morinozuka Takashi. Suoh Tamaki. Ootori Kyoya. Hitachiin Hikaru. Hitachiin Kaoru. Nice to meet everyone. My name is Fujioka Tsukiyuki Akari." I paused before commenting, "I'm calling all by their first names!"

Haruhi planted Hikaru on the other side of her where Kaoru was.

"So what class are you going to be in? 2-A I'm guessing?"

"Yep. I'll be with Tamaki and Kyoya! Won't it be interesting?"

Kyoya was standing next to me.

"Tsukiyuki? As in the Tsuki Corps?"

"Yep."

"Why does this matter?"

"The Tsuki Corps is a huge rival, right behind Suoh Corporation, to the Ootori Industries. However, because of Tamaki and Kyoya, the Suoh and Ootori are joining and becoming allies. That makes the Tsuki their largest rival now, and I am the heir to that. Our mom's side of the family is wealthier than our dad's. When our parents split up, our mom took me, the oldest, while Ranka took Haruhi. Kotoko, our mom, inherited the Tsuki Corps and, over the last ten years, the Tsuki has been growing stronger since then."

Standing up, I proposed a deal that had been on my mind for a long time.

"I am willing to become allies, but do one wrong thing, the Tsuki will remain an enemy. Especially after I inherit it, we will become even more of a threat!"

"I'm glad you guys are getting along..." Haruhi muttered.

"Aka-chan. Do you want some cake?"

"Sure, Mitsukuni."

Haruhi gave me a weird look.

"What? I did say I would call everyone by their first names...unless they object. Do you, Mitsukuni?"

"No, it's fine."

I think I saw some curious feelings in that guy's eyes...

* * *

As Haruhi was walking home, she was in deep thought.

_I can't believe Akari is attending Ouran. This might make life a bit more complicated for me._

For the next few days, Haruhi contemplated whether to tell Ranka or not about Akari. He would be infuriated saying things like, "How dare she come back to Japan?" while still missing Akari saying, "Haruhi! Lets go visit her right now! We wouldn't want to be impolite after all!" She decided not to tell her dad. This really was the best choice for him and herself. If she knew one thing, it was that her father wouldn't stop bothering her about Akari until every bit of information that Haruhi knew was told.

* * *

_**The Day School Starts**_

A car honked from outside.

_Looks like Akari kept her promise._

Haruhi was going to be driven to school (and well everywhere) in her sister's car. Although Haruhi strongly objected, she had no choice but to agree. The car honked again.

"Haruhi? Who is that?" Ranka inquired. "One of the host club idiots?"

"No. It's one of my classmates, he's in class 2-A."

"How about I talk to him for just a second?"

Haruhi could hear some noise in the kitchen and sharpening of something...

"Um, I think we're kind of in a hurry to get to school and-"

The doorbell rang. Ranka rushed to the door and opened it to see a 'guy' standing there.

"Hi! Are you Haruhi's friend? Well, if you even try to-"

_Ugh!_

Haruhi cursed.

_Excuse...any excuse..._

"Dad! He already has a girlfriend!"

"Oh! So cheating eh? Well-"

"He's not cheating. He's a really good guy."

"If you say so..."

Ranka shot Akari a suspicious look.

"Good morning! How do you do? I am Haruhi's friend, Akaro! I am going to Ouran Private Academy also with Haruhi, although we're in different classes. I am also a new member in the Host Club. Nice to meet you."

_Name change? And new member in Host Club? New member in Host Club...wait...WHAT?  
_

"Hm, seems polite."

"Okay dad! We're going!"

* * *

**If you have any flames, complaints, pieces of advice for grammar or something, feel free to review or private message me.  
**

**See you ~ Sun**


	3. Homeroom

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in it. Bisco Hatori owns all of it. Except for the plot and Fujioka Tsukiyuki Hari, which I own.

* * *

I dragged Haruhi to my car which still had the keys in the ignition. My car itself was a nice black van from Toyota. It was a unique car because it could seat nine people. Two in the front (driver and shotgun), two following those on the driver's side, two behind those on shotgun side, and three behind those. I decided when I got my license that I didn't want/need trunk space. I asked the manufacturers to put in extra seats.

[_] = seat

- = space

~ = compartments

parentheses = doors

([_]~[_])

[_][_])

(-[_][_)

[_][_][_]

I climbed into the driver's seat and beckoned to my sister to sit beside me. Our backpacks were thrown in the seats behind us.

"You know, Akari, I was kind of expecting a black limo. Or a red Porsche at least."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Hey, Akari," Haruhi began, "are you really enrolling in Ouran?"

"Of course I am. I sneaked away from mom."

I shouldn't give her too much information.

"But what if she finds out? She'll disown knows what will happen to you? Are you going to be living on the streets somewhere?"

"I'll work something out."

Is she worried for me?

"What would happen to me? She will search for me relentlessly. She'll make me the heir to the Tsuki Corps. I don't know anything about business. I most certainly do not want to be an heiress either. I want to be a lawyer."

"If push comes to shove, I'll make sure that either she can't find you or she can't make you do that. I and some others are working on finding some dirt on Kotoko."

Got to get off this topic! I paused.

"You know, before you told me that you wanted to be a lawyer, I planned to somehow get myself off the throne and throw it to you. Then, I would become a famous actress! I don't want to be an actress now though. In fact, I have no idea what I want to be."

"Fine. Hint taken. Conversation over. But when you introduced yourself to dad, don't think I didn't notice. You changed your name!"

"Well, Ranka might have noticed if my name was Akari."

We reached Ouran and parked. Walking through the gates, Haruhi commented brightly.

"Akari, if I find out you gave up your dream career to be heiress so I don't have to, you're dead."

"Who do you think I am? I'm your sister, remember? I know that."

I tried to put on a good lying face.

"Besides, you don't have time to worry about that stuff. You need to worry about how many people are going to know your secrets once when I get a hold of some phone numbers."

The warning bell rang before Haruhi could say anything else. I rushed away.

* * *

"Now class, starting this year, we will have one new student in our class. His name is Fujioka Akari."

"Good morning everyone! My name is Fujioka Tsukiyuki Akari. To answer a few questions that a lot of people will probably ask me, yes, I am the older brother of Fujioka Haruhi. I am also the heir to the Tsuki Corps."

"Alright then. Fujioka-san, you can have the seat next to Suoh-san in the corner. Behind Yamaguchi-san."

I winked at Tamaki while walking down the aisle. I sat in my seat before staring out the window to the left of me.

"Now," the teacher droned, "today is a free studying period. See you tomorrow."

She was gone in a flash. Yamaguchi turned in her seat.

"Um, Fujioka-san-"

"Akari. Call me Akari."

"Uh, Akari-san, will you be in the Host Club also with Haruhi?"

"I have to talk to Kyouya and Tamaki before I can tell you the answer to that."

The seemingly shy girl stood up and skipped to her group. Gossiping, perhaps?

"Akari! Can you tell me about my daughter as a child?"

I poked Kyouya. He sighed.

"The idiot means Haruhi. He calls him his daughter."

"Sure. Let's see...there was this one time when Haruhi broke an entire tea set! Man, I never saw him..."

* * *

Haruhi was trying very hard to study. Very hard. But...

"Haruhi?" Hikaru purred.

"Stop studying..." Kaoru said in same voice.

"And come play with us."

"I'm busy."

"But we're bored."

"Guys, we have a test tomorrow! You should use this time to review in preparation for it. How can you not be worried about it?"

"Kaoru, our toy is no fun."

"Right you are, Hikaru."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" the toy said.

"We should plan something to make her be more fun."

"But what can we do, Kaoru?"

"We should-"

"Ugh! Stop!" Haruhi said, highly annoyed and frustrated. "What do you want?"

"We have questions for you about Akari."

"How does he know so much about Kyouya and the Host Club?" the older twin asked.

"Well, the Ootori family is technically the Tsuki's enemies, so he had to learn about them to beat them in the future when my older brother inherits the company. As for the host club, we have been exchanging e-mails since we last talked on the phone to each other. I was nine, and he was ten."

"Why is-"

"Wait until later Kaoru. Our history teacher is here."

* * *

**Akari's car...I don't know if they actually make cars like that. That would be totally awesome though! This story is a MoriHaru. I have to clarify some things before romance happens or else you would be like 'what?' I really hope none of the characters are OOC, especially the twins. Please don't hesitate to tell me if they are! I am an amateur writer after all. I'll update this tomorrow!**

**See you later ~ Sun**


	4. Back To Hosting

**Chapter 3 of the newly revised HOS! I'm glad that I'm getting this done faster than before.**

Disclaimer : I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters in this story. All rights to Bisco Hatori. I do own Fujioka Akari and the plot.

* * *

_**The Host Club Is Now Open**_

"Haruhi, could you get us some more sweets? We're out."

"I would love to. Wait just a moment."

Haruhi smiled her natural smile. I was currently observing my darling sister while she was hosting. When Haruhi stood to leave, I also excused myself to go watch the others.

"Kyoya, did you get new glasses?"

"Yes. By the way, how is the tea set? Do you like it?"

How calculating!

"Oh, darn. Hikaru doesn't look any different from Kaoru at all after summer. Or is it the other way around?"

"Tamaki, how was your summer?"

"It was wonderful. However, my vacation was hard to enjoy without you by my side."

I stopped a few feet away from Tamaki. His back was facing me. I know that Haruhi has a crush on him from her e-mails. She admires his so much that it's positively amazing that she hasn't done anything about her love for him. Do I approve though? Now there was a question that bothered me ever since I came to Japan. To answer, I listed his qualities.

Cons: dense, idiotic, too flashy, flirty, a bit too energetic, would die without enough attention, practically a womanizer (so idiotic that it's obviously unintentional).

Pros: smart (second in his class), good family, good business, could deal with Haruhi's bluntness. Could deal with Haruhi, period.

I continued walking. That question could not be answered now.

"Honey-senpai! You are just about as tall as Haruhi now!"

"Really?"

"Mori-senpai, how is your kendo?"

I rushed to Haruhi before she spilled all the sweet things she was carrying with the tea set also. I went back to the table.

"Haruhi? You know, your hair grew out a bit."

"Huh? Well, I didn't really notice. I guess I'll just have to cut it."

"It is true?" one of the girls asked. "Is your older brother enrolling here?"

"Yes, that's true. In fact, this is my older brother."

"Good afternoon!"

I sat down next to Haruhi.

"I didn't know you had an older brother."

"Well, Akari and I got separated when our parents divorced. The last time I saw him was when I was about six. I'm really happy that he came back to Japan. I get to see him more often!"

Sounds of MOE surrounded Haruhi. I backed away from the table.

"How touching! Two siblings reunited after years!"

"Hikaru, how would you feel if we got separated like that?"

"I wouldn't let you leave our room if I found out."

"Hikaru..."

"MOE! Brotherly love!"

"The host club is going to be closing in fifteen minutes. If you could perhaps wrap up all conversations?"

I backed into somebody.

"Oh! I'm sor-oh. It's you."

Raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

Smirk.

"I'm saying that you're nothing special."

Glasses pushed up his nose.

"Oh? I-"

"Haruhi! Let's go look at the gardens!"

Smiling brightly, I waved back to him as I dragged her outside. As we walked towards the gardens, all was silent. Haruhi led me through the maze to a white gazebo. Her face held a nostalgic smile.

"Is this the gazebo? The one where you and Tamaki hide during hide-and-go-seek?"

"Yeah."

I look at the walls which were covered in red, passionate roses.

"Do you love him?"

"Don't know."

I dived deeper.

"Do you want to be his girlfriend?"

"Don't know."

My patience was tripping to the edge, having had this conversation many times.

"Have you thought about this a lot?"

"Sort of."

"The whole summer?"

"Too much 'host club bonding' for that."

I sighed.

"Well, I came to a decision. If you do want to get together with him, I'm okay with it. Sort of. The pros and cons are about the same. Just...you might have to worry about Ranka."

"Ha. I know."

* * *

We had spent the past hour and a half walking around the school enjoying the gardens. It was a garden of variety, nothing less to be expected from the very rich. Full of exotic plants from North America (foxgloves), South America (bomaraes), Europe (candy-tufts), Africa (powder-puffs), and the rest of Asia (hydrangeas). It was expected to be colorful. But, now it was time to bring Haruhi back to her house. I told Haruhi to wait in the car while I got our backpacks. Panting hard from running, I meet the host club. They were all gathered in the room.

"Aka-chan! Tama-chan wants to do something for Haruhi!"

Guy that looks cute but is really mature, smart, powerful, and very observing on the inside. I like him.

"Do what exactly?"

"I want to introduce her to a shopping mall!"

Tamaki bounded in front of me.

"I think she knows what that is."

"But I want to show a rich person's mall."

"Fine. Hold on."

I pulled my phone out.

"Haruhi? Tamaki has invited you and me to shopping. This is a really good chance to *ahem* pull the rope to your side...Okay, it's cool with her."

"Who's car?"

"We shall take-"

"My car."

I started for the door.

"We'll take my car. It can fit everyone."

The seating arrangements were as follows. I was driving (my car!) with Kyoya sitting at passenger's seat to give directions. Hikaru and Kaoru were behind them. Tamaki sat in one of the seats behind those. Haruhi sat next to him. Mitsukuni and Takashi were left to sit in the back.

"We're going to a well-known outlet mall in Toyko," Kyoya said.

"Then to the top ten floors," I continued.

"This is a nice car," said Kaoru while the other twin continued.

"The seats are very comfortable."

Takashi shifted in his seat.

Haruhi turned in her seat.

"You don't like it Mori-senpai?"

"Haru-chan, Takashi is taller than the rest of us."

"Well, I'll tell the car manufactures to make the ceiling higher so Takashi can be more comfortable," I promised. "I plan to have a lot of trips in this car with my sister's friends."

The conversations flowed freely after that.

* * *

Limos surrounded the mall. The hosts were leaving for their mansions. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru bought plenty of clothes for Haruhi. Girly, very unlike-Haruhi clothes like a white and black blouse with a bow directly in the middle of it and lace around the sleeves. Or like a very pink spaghetti strap dress with a hot pink bow at the hips that reached the floor. Or a baby blue skirt that had ruffles lined with navy blue lace going to her knees.

"Senpai, when am I ever going to wear these?"

"Anytime! During cosplaying. When you decide to show everyone that you're a girl. On vacations with us."

He rambled on.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Haruhi. Put those in the four seats behind us. I'll put all my things in the three back seats."

I had bought stuff too, but they weren't really clothes. I still needed some things for my house that was a few blocks away from Haruhi's apartment. Glass cups, kitchenware, pots, and a welcome mat. Of course, being the heir to the Tsuki Corps, I also had a huge estate close to the school, in case anyone from school wanted to see my so-called 'house'.

"See you guys tomorrow! Kyo-ya! Talk to Tamaki for me, okay?"

"Sure. Once when you take back that comment."

"We'll deal with this later. Bye everyone!"

* * *

**So, once when I finish this story, I'm thinking about doing a little insert about the shopping experience after the epilogue and all that. Let me know what you think. And, if you didn't get it, the person Akari backed into was Kyoya.  
**

**See You Later ~ Sun**


	5. Waiter

**I needed something to fill up this part up! Don't hate me for the horrible-ness of this one!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Club Club, any of the characters, or places with it. All is owned by Bisco Hatori. I do own Fujioka Tsukiyuki Akari, though, and the plot.

* * *

I called Kyoya at night to discuss what I was going to be in the Host Club. Who wouldn't want to see the inner workings of that famous club? The phone rang for a while. Then it was picked up. Before he said anything, I heard plenty of grumbling.

"What?" he snapped.

"Hello!" I replied cheerfully.

"Ugh."

"To hear the shadow king make a noise like that is exciting."

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you asked Tamaki yet."

"Impatient, are we?"

"Just tell me what he said."

"He said yes."

"K then. Good night!"

He muttered something that sounded like 'idiotic impatient girl' before hanging up rudely.

* * *

**_At The Host Club The Next Day_**

Kyoya stood. He clapped his hands three times. The MOE stopped around Hikaru and Kaoru who had Haruhi locked tight in a sandwich between them. She was trying to get out. People are going to think there's some three-way thing going on.

"Attention. We have made a new addition to our club. Fujioka Akari, everyone."

He handed a microphone (taken out of who knows where) to me.

"Hello, ladies. There has been some speculation on whether I will be joining or not. You see, I'm joining halfway."

Murmurs passed throughout the room as the girls wondered what that meant.

"I am not a host. I will be a waiter among other things such as a welcomer. I will be handling the selling of everything on the website. The latest news can be heard from me about all the host club. Now, as our time is spent, please bid goodbye to your hosts."

I glared at Kyoya and pointed at Tamaki who was giving me a weird look and complaining to Haruhi about how he didn't know.

"You did not tell him!" I hissed.

"He would have found out eventually."

"Obviously."

"Just deal with it."

"So, waiter, huh?"

"Yep."

"Not a host, Aka-chan?"

"Well, I not that kind of person. But I had to contribute in some way to watch Haruhi!"

* * *

**I know! I know! It was HORRIBLE! But, just bear with it.**

**No Tomato Throwing! ~ Sun**


	6. KARAOKE & Hot Oil

**I wrote this to make you feel better about that last chapter!**

Disclaimer: Check out the last chapter's disclaimer.

* * *

I watched as Tamaki jumped up and down excitedly in front of his fellow hosts.

"You see, I discovered a new commoner thing. It's called karaoke!"

"What the heck is that?"

"People sing along with instrumentals of popular songs using a microphone. The words will be displayed on a screen. The karaoke jockey controls the music and tells who's going to be singing. That's Kyoya because he flat out refuses to sing."

I giggled.

"So should I spread around that a new event is coming up?"

The girls will love to hear this.

* * *

"And that's what their doing this Friday."

"Singing hosts! That's a dream come true! Tamaki-senpai singing his love for you in front of everyone!"

"Maybe I'll get a duet with one of them!"

"I hope it's Haruhi!"

"Yes, yes. But I'm sure Hikaru and Kaoru will..."

I walked away to keep giving away cake. Stopping at Mitsukuni's table (his table always needs more), I overheard a lot more conversation about the upcoming event.

"Mori, are you going to be singing?"

"Yeah."

"How about you, Honey-senpai?"

"Yes! And I asked Kyo-chan to order lots. Chocolate, strawberry shortcake, angel, marble..."

And he goes on rambling...

"Tamaki, sing a duet with me!"

"I bet you're just being modest, Haruhi."

"I think you have a wonderful voice, Kyoya-senpai. I just wish you were singing."

* * *

"Good evening, ladies. Tamaki will be singing first with 'Summer Hair = Forever Young' by Academy Is."

Girls started swooping over in a faint. I hurried to make sure they weren't stepped on. Tamaki walked out onto the stage and stood in front of the left microphone.

"Ah, thank you, Kyoya."

**We're crashing cars we used to share  
With summer girls, With summer hair  
We're driving around chasing the stars  
But the party's busted up before it ever starts**

Tamaki grabbed the microphone in a swoop and advanced closer to the girls in the front.

**I'll never let you go, Don't ever forget  
Tell me you remember, Forever young  
I'll never let you fall, It's not over yet  
You and me forever, Forever young  
We're forever young**

He stopped right on the edge of the stage, holding the microphone higher while turning his head slightly to the left.

**Stop making plans start making sense  
Don't you believe any word they said  
Sparked up, sparked up like a book of matches  
Falling through the night and rising from the ashes**

Taking a small breath, Tamaki marched slowly toward Kyoya.

**I'll never let you go, Don't ever forget  
Tell me you remember, Forever young  
I'll never let you fall, It's not over yet  
You and me forever, Forever young  
We're forever young**

When he got there, he walked away and then clutched his heart with his free hand.

**Don't come any closer, don't tell me it's over  
Don't kiss me goodbye, here we are  
Am I taking this too hard?  
Don't say that it's easy, the hardest part is leaving  
Don't you wonder why...  
Suddenly we're all running out of time**

Tamaki let go of his heart and bent down to face the audience.

**I'll never let you go, Don't ever forget  
Tell me you remember, Forever young  
I'll never let you fall, It's not over yet  
You and me forever, Forever young  
We're forever young, We're forever young  
We're forever young**

*roaring applause*

That clapping was so loud, I almost went deaf. I'm also suddenly feeling pity for Kyoya-senpai. He's the closest to the audience. Tamaki joined the crowd to hear the other hosts sing (one in particular I'm guessing) while they congratulated him on his singing.

"The next song will be sung in a duet with our two hosts Mori-senpai **(bolded)** and Haruhi _(italized)_. The song: 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat."

Interesting choice.

"Haruhi. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Mori-senpai..."

Haruhi stood on the right side of the stage; Mori stood on the left.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Haruhi took in a deep breathe before replying.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Mori took a small step toward Haruhi while still facing the audience.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

Haruhi strode the front of the stage and turned a bit so she could see Kyoya, Mori, and the audience at the same time.

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_**Waiting for a love like this**_**  
****Every time we say goodbye  
**_**I wish we had one more kiss**_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you __**I will**_

Mori traveled to the front also, three feet away from Haruhi.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

Haruhi gripped her microphone tightly as he closed half of the distance between them.

_**Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

Mori took a step back as he noticed her white knuckles but faced Haruhi.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

She looked into his eyes and then away.

_Tough the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

Haruhi felt her face heat up.

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**_

*booming applause*

Haruhi jumped, closing the two feet and landing right next to Mori.

"Haruhi."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

I have to say that I was surprised. When we were younger, she was absolutely horrible. A short blond bounded to Mori.

"Takashi, that was very nice."

"Thanks."

Tamaki rushed right behind Honey.

"Haruhi! Daddy's proud of you, you were so good. How was I? Was I really good or great or fantastic?"

"Senpai, you were great (so was Mori-senpai), but that was unexpected. I don't see you or Mori-senpai as the singing type. In fact, I don't see anyone in the club as the singing type."

"Oh, really? I-"

I pushed his aside.

"Haruhi that was really gr-"

"Now, another duet is up between the two twins with 'Say When' by the Fray."

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted _(italicized)_.

"Listen to us!" Kaoru yelled **(bolded)**.

They both were standing in front of the right microphone.

**I see you there, don't where you come from  
Unaware of a stare from someone  
Don't appear to care that I saw you  
And I want you**

_What's your name cause I have to know it_  
_You let me in and begin to show it_  
_I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it_  
_Might get it_

**Hear the song playing on the background  
All alone but you're turning up now  
And everyone is rising to meet you  
To greet you**

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_  
_I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly_  
_Say the word and I will be your man, _**your man**  
**Say when**

_**And my own two hands will comfort you tonigh****t, **_**tonight  
Say when****  
_And my own two arms will carry you tonight_  
****Tonight**

**Come close and then even closer  
We bring it in but we go no further  
We're separate, two ghosts in one mirror  
No nearer**

_Later on if it turn to chaos_  
_Hurricane coming all around us_  
_See the crack, pull it back from the window_  
_You stay low,_ **say when**

_**And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, **_**tonight  
Say when****  
_And my own two arms will carry you tonight_**_**  
**_**Tonight**

**Come across, you're lost and broken  
You're coming to, but you're slow and waking  
You start to shake, you still haven't spoken  
What happened?**

_They're coming back and you just don't know it_  
_And you wanna cry but there's nothing coming_  
_They're gonna push until you give in_  
**Say when**

**Now we're here and it turns to chaos  
Hurricane coming all around us  
They're gonna crack, don't you back from the window  
You stay low**

_It all began with the man and country_  
_Every plan turns another century around again_  
_Another nation fallen_

**Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun  
Never gone, understood why  
Some of us never get it so good, **_so good_

_Some of this was here before us_  
_All of this will go after us_  
_It never stops until we give in, _**give in  
Say when**

**_And my own two hands will comfort you tonight_, ****tonight  
Say when  
**_**And my own two arms will carry you tonight, **tonight_  
_Say when_

**_And my own two hands will comfort you tonight_, ****tonight  
Say when  
**_**And my own two arms will carry you tonight, **tonight_  
_Say when_

"Were you listening Haruhi?"

"Yeah, you guys are really good singers. Oh, Akari. Weren't you saying something before?"

"I was saying before THAT guy interrupted me that you were gr-"

"The next song will be 'Love The Way You Lie (Part Two)' by Rihanna featuring Eminem. It will be sung by Honey-senpai **(bolded)** and Akari _(italized)_, even though she's not really a host."

I blinked. This wasn't completely registering in my mind before Haruhi pushed me out onto the stage. I opened my mouth.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
Don't know why I'm still surprised_

I shot my left hand out to the crowd. It was all sweaty now.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

My voice almost cracked at the end of the second line. I hated performing, especially in front of people.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

I credited myself for even getting the tone right. My hand went down to grip the microphone. I was afraid it might slip if I didn't clutch it.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

I walked stiffly to in front of Kyoya. He was smiling deviously. Damn bastard! He knew I hated this!

_Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories_

I stood three feet from where Mitsukuni was.

**This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face**  
**Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction**

He lifted my chin up, which surprised me, before pushing me away lightly.

**Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you'll be sorry**  
**That you pushed me into the coffee table last night**  
**So I can push you off me**  
**Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me**  
**Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy**

I walked around the stage. True to his words, he followed me around.

**Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me**  
**Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me**  
**Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the**  
**Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we**  
**Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs**  
**That we'll have each other's backs, cause we're that lucky**  
**Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,**  
**You hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting?**  
**I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count**  
**But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain**  
**Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counseling**  
**This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand**  
**Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it**  
**With you I'm in effin mind, without you, I'm out it**

We stood on opposite ends. I tried my best to put on an agonizing face.

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_**

_Love the way you lie_

"Aka-chan! I didn't know you sang!"

"Only by myself. And with no one around."

Haruhi patted my back.

"You took that rather well, sis."

"Wait a moment while I go _discuss_ something with Kyoya."

I marched right over to that smirking face of his while planning to boil him in hot oil and among other things...

* * *

**Yeah, in the original one, Haruhi's sister didn't get stage fright. It was originally in her character profile, but I forgot about it. I'm such a bad author. Forgetting something like that.**

**See ya ~ Sun**


	7. After Singing

**I'm sorry about this chapter. There's even less than before! I just can't seem to get into this story as well as I used to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Koukou Host Club.**

* * *

After all the hosts sang their songs, I went to enjoy the food and festivities in the next room over. I met Mitsukuni and Takashi on the way.

"Oh! Mitsukuni! You seem to be excited."

"How could I not be? All that cake does that to me."

"Takashi, are you enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah."

I waved to them to signal my goodbyes and found Haruhi near the fish.

"No fatty tuna again. And they promised this time! How evil..."

I sighed. She was mumbling.

"Haruhi!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you."

"Yep, just your bro. You see Tamaki anywhere?"

"Nope, but I'm going to meet him later at table...dang."

"What? Don't tell me you forgot! This could be your chance!"

"Don't blame me! I wasn't listening properly. I wanted some fatty tuna!"

"Hopeless."

"What did you say?"

"I said joke list. I heard Hikaru's got a joke list. Heh heh."

"Right."

I headed over to the cake area. I suspected Mitsukuni will be there.

"Aka-chan! This marble cake is really good. Want to try some?"

"Sure."

"By the way, do you know where Haru-chan is?"

"Near the fish. She seemed like she really wanted some fatty tuna."

"Oh yeah! Kyo-chan was going to order some, but then he said it would make us go overbudget."

"As expected of the shadow king."

"Takashi, see if you can find Haru-chan. I think we have some in the fridge by that dragon vase."

"Ok."

Takashi left quickly. I stared after him.

"A man of few words isn't he?"

"That's just the way he is."

* * *

Haruhi couldn't decided if she wanted some of the tilapia or salmon. Just as she was going to pick up a plate, someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Akari, do you-oops. Sorry, Mori-senpai. I thought you were Akari."

"No problem. Fatty tuna."

"Yeah, there isn't any. Kyoya said he would get some this time though."

"Fridge."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"There's fatty tuna in the fridge."

"Really! Which one?"

"Dragon vase."

"Oh. I've heard of that one. I haven't gone there though. Can you show me where it is?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi followed Mori to the where the fatty tuna was. Along the way, she couldn't help but think how relaxing the atmosphere around him was. It was refreshing after being around the twins and Tamaki so much.

"We're here."

"Oh, thank you so much! Eh! There isn't any."

"Are you looking for this, Haruhi?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing here? Give me that!"

She chased after them, away from Mori.


	8. Cuts and Falling

**Hey! What's up! I've sorry I haven't update in forever. But, I recently put a poll up to see which story you guys want me to focuse on. Only one person voted so far, and they voted for HOS! So because of that person, I spurred up to work on the chapter that I had half finished. This is it, but there isn't much happening I'm afraid. I would write more, but the next chapter is happening after a month and that wouldn't be right. Hope you enjoy it! There's actually romance happening here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the plot. Everything (characters, setting, etc.) else belongs to Bisco Hatori!**

* * *

Haruhi kept on chasing the twins. So annoying! She could've lasted this night (or any night) without their teasing! She spotted Hikaru on a third floor window while in some courtyard just a minute ago. Haruhi was pursuing him currently.

"Haru-chan! What are you-"

"Sorry, no time to talk."

Honey stared after her with Akari by his side.

* * *

_**Akari P.O.V.**_

"Wonder what that was all about. Mitsukuni?"

"Uh, sorry, Aka-chan. I have to go somewhere. Bye!"

"Wait! Don't-"

I stopped myself. What was I saying? Don't leave me?

"What?"

"Don't...do anything reckless. You look pretty panicked."

I sighed after he left. Really! What was I thinking? I don't think I was thinking at all, honestly. I gave chase after Haruhi. This door was the one with stairs directly to the third floor. Maybe that was her goal. I ran up hoping no one saw me run in the hallways. I spotted Kaoru hiding behind a marble column.

"Hey! Kaoru!"

He turned his head immediately towards me.

"Oh. It's just you. I thought it was someone else for a minute."

"Who? Wait, nevermind that. Have you seen Haruhi?"

"I think he's with Hikaru. Why?"

"Nothing. He ran by me really fast, so I chased after him."

"Want me to help you look for him?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

I beckoned to him to follow me.

"Any idea where Hikaru is?"

"None."

"Well. You are surely very helpful at this moment," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Maybe he's on the second floor."

"Okay then. Come on."

I noticed Kaoru was holding a package of what? Tuna? Unfortunately, this didn't process in my mind fast enough as Hikaru came speeding down the hall.

"Come on! Hurry! Run! Three demons coming down the way! Angry Haruhi, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai!"

I couldn't think as he pulled me down the stairs with Kaoru already ahead of us.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FATTY TUNA!"

Ooo, not good. Haruhi's really very mad.

"Hikaru. Kaoru."

Takashi sounds usually angry, and I somehow get the feeling that he is restraining himself from doing something...violent.

"Kaoru, give Haruhi back her tuna."

Even scarier! Mitsukuni is quiet, serious, and isn't using nicknames!

I sprinted out the door I previously passed to the courtyard and climbed up some more stairs leading to the sixth floor. Because I was ahead of the twins, they decided to follow my idea.

"Ugh. Akari, it's really hard to climb with this package. Can you hold it?"

"Sure."

He threw the fish up. Then, I realized what this chase was all about.

I kept on running, in spite of myself, and quickly arrived at the floor I was aiming at. I ducked into the second home economics room.

"Akari? Why are you on their side?" Haruhi asked, sounding a bit too close for my taste.

Edging closer to the balcony (who knows why it was there), I responded hesitantly.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, either way, you have the tuna. Prepare to experience pain."

I dropped the tuna purely out of fear. I've never heard Haruhi like this!

"Ah!"

I stepped onto a small knife forgotten on the floor. Fortunately, I didn't feel like it hit any thing essential. Mitsukuni came first into the room after the cursed tuna. Too busy trying to carefully pull the knife out, I didn't notice him until he shouted 'Ha!' I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Akari! What happened?"

My heart skipped when I heard him say my full first name, but I brushed it aside as being out of breath.

"Some students forgot to put away a knife. I stepped on it."

"We should try and treat it for now then."

He pulled it out. I flinched and whimpered. I had to use my hands temporarily to put pressure on the cut. The side of his mouth lifted slightly reassuringly. Then, he took off his jacket and motioned to tear off strips of it.

"Wait! If anything, use my jacket."

He nodded and helped me take it off. After my cut was wrapped, someone called my name from the next room.

"Akari?" Haruhi called.

"It sounds like she's on the balcony next to this one. Help me up, Mitsukuni."

He stood closer to me so I could wrap my left arm around his neck to not put pressure on my foot. We slowly made it to the door leading to the balcony.

"Haruhi?"

"What happened? Can you stand?"

She sounded really panicked and worried.

"Just a knife stuck in my foot."

"Wait! Let me see how bad it is!"

She leaned over the edge to get a better look, but Haruhi went too far. She slipped. I closed my eyes and turned to face Mitsukuni.

"I-is she okay?"

"Yep!"

Considering his happy tone, I guessed something good happened. I opened my eyes to examine the scene. Takashi was holding onto a leg while the owner of it lay right on the edge.

"Phew! That was close!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Idiot! Don't do that again!" I reprimanded.

The Hitachiins peered into our rooms.

"Who has the tuna?" the younger one inquired.

"Mitsukuni does."

"No, I dropped it to help you."

"Wait a minute. Then where is it?"

"Found it!" Hikaru shouted.

Kaoru followed him out of the room. "Let's run!"

"Ah, who gives a crap anyway? I'll eat some next time," Haruhi exasperated.

"Glad to see you're okay getting separated from your fatty tuna!" I laughed and tried to stand up fully. "Ow!"

"Don't stand up, Akari!" Mitsukuni ordered.

I stopped my attempts to stand and leaned into him once more.

"That's right. Mori-senpai, can you carry Akari to the clinic?"

"Yeah."

Mitsukuni carried me to a chair. "I'll do it."

He signaled for me to wrap my arms around his neck and grabbed both of my thighs in the process. With surprising strength, Mitsukuni lifted me up and quickly made for the door.

"You two can go back and enjoy the karaoke night more," I said.

Haruhi eyed Takashi a bit before nodding.

"Bye!" I said. I then whispered to Mitsukuni, "Let's go quickly."

He nodded and we were off.

* * *

Haruhi watched as her sister was carried away. She was worried but, sure that Honey would take good care of her, turned to Mori and pointed to the doorway.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Blood."

"Oh right! There's probably blood from Akari's cut! Should we go clean it?"

He nodded.

"Ahh, I see. Let's hurry and do it then! I kind of want to get back to the party!"

Haruhi smiled and grabbed Mori's wrist to drag him along faster. She didn't notice this time that there was a very faint pinkness on his cheeks.

* * *

**_Back To Akari P.O.V._**

Akari hugged Mitsukuni's neck tightly. He was running. Fast. She smiled, knowing he was worried about her. They arrived at the nurse's office. A brunette haired woman was sitting at the desk browsing her Facebook. Mitsukuni cleared his throat. She immediately closed the window and turned around, startled.

"She has a stab wound."

"O-oh. Um, the doctor's out. Would you like me to call him?"

"Yes. Unless an unprofessional like you can treat it."

I stared at Mitsukuni. He was glaring.

"Ye-yes. I'll ge-get right to it."

She hurried out of the room with a phone. Mitsukuni sighed.

"I think I was too harsh. I'm worried about you, and it's getting me all out of tune."

"It's fine," I smiled. "It's just nice to know that you're worrying."

He set me down onto the bed.

"Lay down and lift your foot into the air so there's less bleeding."

I did as he told me and waited. After a minutes passed, I realized the party was still going on.

"Mitsukuni."

He turned to face me.

"You can go to the party you know. I'll be fine."

He shook his head.

"I'll be fine, Aka-chan. Someone needs to look after you anyway."

I nodded and turned away to smile. Such a caring person.

* * *

**How was it? I hope it was good. I worked on this for forever because I couldn't exactly get the scene totally right. Thank the person who did the poll too, and vote in it if you want me to keep working on HOS. There are other story ideas that I came up with too, so check those out. Although not all of them are Ouran, two of the choices are Naruto. Review or private message me if you have any comments!**

**~Sun**


	9. Missing Haru & Aka

**I'm sorry you guys, for not updating as much! Writer's block is a terrible thing! I know exactly how the last ten chapters of this story is going to be like, but I can't figure out what's in between. But I figured, I should put in a scene of the original copy of HOS. This is the prologue to that kind of.**

**Dedicated to all my reviewers for HOS and WAW.**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. All copyrights to Bisco Hatori. I, however, do own the plot and Fujioka Akari.

* * *

The karaoke event night passed without a hitch after the little...fatty tuna incident. Haruhi had a great time with Tamaki too. Bonus points for her! I, on the other hand, spent the entire night with Mitsukuni in the clinic. The nurse asked him to watch over me because she had others to take care of. Apparently it was overflowed with people who fainted, mainly the girls who sang duets. But I missed the entire night of singing and partying! And I even dragged down Mitsukuni with me. Plus, he had to take me and my car to my apartment because I couldn't push the pedals hard enough without hurting my foot visibly. Otherwise, I would've just dealt with the pain while looking perfectly fine on the outside. I insisted that I could get back safely, but Mitsukuni's gentleman side couldn't agree. Haruhi (not having a ride without me) and Takashi (living next door to Mitsukuni) went with us.

As I reviewed the night in my head, my hand flipped slowly through the photos of the event I had so reluctantly missed. It was so easy to tell that Kyouya hired professionals to intermingle with the crowd and take these to sell for profit. There was so much that it took a whole month for them to print. Of course, girls preordered. A special album was composed for Tamaki who loved this kind of stuff. Oh, there's one of Hikaru and Kaoru teasing Haruhi again. It looks like Hikaru is hugging her tightly while Kaoru is playing with the short strands of brown hair which-

"Nii-san!"

"Huh?"

I looked up from my lap.

"I got your lunch."

A plasic tray was shoved in front of my face, courtesy of my so-called-dear-younger-brother. Takashi and Mitskuni followed close behind with cakes.

"Hey, Mitsukuni. Takashi. Wah! That's a lot of cakes!"

"Hi Aka-chan! You thinks this is a lot? I tried cutting down more today too..."

"I-it looks a smidge smaller than usual, I guess."

I passed the album to Kaoru who had wanted to see it next.

As soon as the cakes were set down onto the table, Mitsukuni dug in. Takashi only ate one slice and started on his oriental dishes. Tamaki was a few tables away talking to some girl in his class and her two friends. The girl and friends were blushing, so it was obvious his host was on. Kyouya sat down with his black notebook/ledger. I always wondered what was in there, probably something terrifyingly evil or complicated. Hikaru returned from the lunch line with a seafood meal. Haruhi gaped at it. There were lots of delicacies on that place; I don't think her commoner brain could handle it.

* * *

_**Time Skip - A Month Later - Special Kaoru POV**_

Before class, Hikaru and I noticed that Haruhi wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ever since she had started coming to school with Akari, there are always a few days where they're late for one or two classes. Akari claimed that not being punctual all the time made teachers' grateful so when you were. She also said that Haruhi needed some alone time with her sister. This was probably one of those days. Unfortunately, class is unbelievably boring without Haruhi. We'll survive somehow.

_**Lunch**_

Already four classes have passed, and Haruhi was nowhere to be found. Hikaru was on the edge of barging into 2-A demanding Kyouya to send out his private forces to find the two. I suggested to Hikaru that they were probably just trying to spruce up Haruhi's closet (a horror in itself) and that we both knew it took forever to shop for clothes with Haruhi. Even if I said that, I'm pretty worried myself. I turned around with my lunch to sit at a table as soon as Tono burst in.

"Haruhi! Where are you my sweet daughter?"

Hikaru and I _love_ bursting Tono's bubble so we decided to break the news to him.

I started, "Haruhi's not here today."

"She's absent, Tono," Hikaru finished.

"Wah? Where could she be? Is she sick with an incurable disease? Perhaps she got in a fire? Kidnapped? Held for ransom?"

Kyouya appeared followed by Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Does Haru-chan's family have enough money for him to be held for ransom?" Honey-senpai pointed out. "And I'm sure Aka-chan would tell us if Haru-chan had an incurable disease."

"Honey-senpai! That's a very good point! That leaves a fire and a kidnapping."

Kyouya was sitting at our table now with a dangerous gleam on his glasses.

"Tamaki, if you haven't noticed, Akari has been gone all day also."

"Wah?"

Hikaru saw a chance.

"What a terrible father! Doesn't even notice when one of his daughters is missing!"

"Bu-but I was just excited to see Haruhi…"

I joined in.

"That's favoritism, you know Tono. Indeed, a terrible father."

"Akari left me a note. 'Went to the mountains with Haruhi.' it said," Kyouya said.

I bet anything that, in truth, she didn't tell Kyouya a thing. But then, nothing gets past the shadow king. He definitely knows where they are!"

***ring ring ring***

"Meeting adjourned! Let's meet after school in the club room! Kyouya, cancel today's event. We need to find our two daughters, mother!"

_**In the Club Room**_

"Let's review. Honey-senpai?"

"Haru-chan is missing. Aka-chan is missing. Aka-chan left a note with Kyo-chan that she was going to the mountains with Haru-chan."

"Thank you. Kyouya, anything else to add?"

"She didn't specify any mountain or mountain ranges, so they could be at any."

"So we just have to search all the mountains in the country!"

"Tono, our two private helicopters each seat three people. Plus, there are communicatino devices between them. They would be ready to go in five minutes at the school's helicopter landing pad."

"Good! For devil twins, you two aren't so bad! Alright, the two groups are me, Honey-senpai, and Hikaru; and Kyouya, Mori-senpai, and Kaoru. Let's rescue Haruhi and Akari!"

And that's how it went. I seriously think that Kyouya knows where they are and their exact coordinates. But this isn't as boring as school, so Hikaru and me are ok with it.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm trying to update more often, maybe once a week? I dunno. School is starting soon, so I won't be able to update for a while. Can you guess what's next? Review or private message me! Oh yeah, by the way, I have a YouTube channel. It's called shirofeathers. Go ahead and friend me! Details about what I'll be posting is on the channel. I already have a video up!**

**~Sun**


	10. Out Camping

**Surprised? I am too. I'm updating so soon! Of course, this has nothing to do with writer's block. After all, I'm kind of copying most of this from the old version of HOS. I still have writer's block, but now I've found the plan I made for the story! Because (hehe) I kind of lost it before... But not to worry! I found it so I'll be updating more often now. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: I've never been to this campsite before, so basically all of this is going to be wrong. I'm also pretty sure that you can't swim in Lake Sohara for later notes.**

**Disclaimer: Check the last chapter...I'm a bit lazy to write it.**

* * *

***huff, huff, deep breath***

"Haruhi! I feel so old now! After just hiking a few miles, I become all tired," I complained, wiping sweat off my forehead.

From behind me, a irritated voice responded, "Speak for yourself! I'm kind of tired too. You know I'm not quite the athletic type."

"We're almost there. There's a great scene up soon that I discovered last time I came here."

"Liar. You looked at the website for the mountain to look for comments on places to go. Besides, you've never even been at this campground before."

I turned around.

"I-I...how'd you know?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I looked at the history of your laptop since you were acting a bit weird. Plus, since you e-mailed me everything about your life, you've always whined about not being about to go hiking or camping anywhere."

I continued walking up the trail.

"I was acting weird?"

"Well, at least now I know why. You were planning on ditching school and taking me to go camping!"

She glared at me. I laughed and pushed a branch of a tree aside. I did kidnap Haruhi under the pretense that I was going to bring her to school. It's not as if Ranka-san didn't know where she was. We're only staying up here for a week anyway, including today and yesterday. We were currently camping at the Kotakamori Auto Camp-jo. It's open year-round, but there aren't any other campers besides us. Right now, we're hiking in the Goshikinuma Marshes.

"It's an excused absence. I got permission from Tamaki's father. Plus, there are physical examinations today. Since we're both disguising as boys, why not skip it?"

"I can't believe I'm missing school for this."

She began mumbling about how she's going to miss the notes and she'll get behind on homework.

"You'll be fine! You can even get Kyouya to tutor you if your grades fall at all because of this."

She looked at me in horror.

"Never!"

I laughed again.

"Oh look. There's it is!"

The bush opened out in front of us. There was a great view of the lake we were staying by. But it since it was at night, some fog was covering the site.

"We should probably get back."

As we headed down, I looked suspiciously around us, behind us, and above us.

"Nee-san? What's wrong?"

Haruhi looked at me funny.

"Hm? Nothing at all. Let's just hurry down. It's late you know."

Indeed, nothing was out of the ordinary. But I had a tugging feeling that the Host Club would chase after Haruhi. I made sure to leave absolutely no traces of camping at my house or Haruhi's. Plus, I pleaded with Suoh-sama not to tell Tamaki where we went. I asked Ranka-san too. There was always Kyouya though. He's who I'm worried about. After all, he's on the good side of Ranka-san. He's the shadow king too. That's enough reason for me to be wary of him.

We arrived at the campsite we chose at a spot very close to the lake. Of course, we dug ditches around our tents in case the water level rose just a bit. I went inside my tent to drop my backpack inside. By now, it was about nine. We started hiking at six.

Haruhi and I sleep in separate tents. We don't like staying the same tent or bed. I'm not quite sure why, but I suspect it's something to do with our childhood and kicking. My tent was a Cabela's XPG Expedition 4-Season Tent. It was the two-person model. Haruhi's was a Trekker Classic Dome Tent, the three-person model. My sleeping bad was in the middle and the sleeping mat under it. I had a couple of blankets stuffed inside the bag too. My pillow was in the normal place.

I dropped my backpack, which held all the essential and personal things such as my passport, wash cloth, shampoo, sandals, insect repellant, etc, in the corner of my tent when we arrived at our campsite. I left the tent and saw Haruhi setting up a fire.

"Where's are the matches?"

"Weren't they in your bag?"

"I didn't see them."

"Oh well. I have extras in my car. I'll go get them."

I hurried to my car. All of the equipment we brought were in backpacks stuffed in the backseats of my Toyota. Once the fire was going, we started roasting marshmellows (a delicious classic). Though Haruhi wasn't paying attention to her marshmellow at the moment.

"Haruhi! Your marshmellows burning!"

She ignored me.

"Nee-san, what's that?"

I stopped eating my yummy white fluff.

"What's what?"

She pointed.

"That."

There were two helicopters in the sky with their spotlights searching everywhere on the mountain. When one landed on us, we squinted and looked down. The helicopters started heading down to land. I groaned, having a good guess of who they were. Once the first one landed, a blond boy immediately burst out with a much smaller blond following him.

"My daughters!"

He ran to hug Haruhi, who stepped out of his way.

"Aka-chan! Haru-chan!"

Mitsukuni ran to me puzzled at the white thing on my stick. He started asking me all these questions. Haruhi raised her eyebrows.

"Tamaki-senpai? Honey-senpai?"

"I've come to rescue you!"

I sighed.

"Hey, Tamaki-baka. We're NOT in danger."

He nodded as if confirming his last statement.

"That's exactly why-Wait. What?"

"Haruhi and I are just camping," I explained.

"Camping? Is that a commoner's sport?"

I rolled my eyes. Mitsukuni answered for me.

"Tama-chan, camping is staying out in the wilderness for a night or two."

"Then we shall stay with you two to fully explore the commoner experience!"

Haruhi stood.

"Seriously?"

"This is a chance for some much needed time between father and daughter!"

"You're not my father!"

"Haruhi, don't forget us now..."

The twins snaked their hands around Haruhi's neck and waist. I sat thinking and then something occured to me.

"Hey, how'd you guys find us? Even if I kind of expected it to happen, I made sure to leave no evidence..."

Kyouya sat down on my log with a snap of his notebook closing.

"These _idiots_ decided to start searching for you yesterday after school. But we couldn't leave at night, so we left this morning. Then we spent most of the day searching for you in all the mountains around your house since I knew you were at some kind of mountain. Then Ranka-san kindly told me you were staying at this campground before we ran out of fuel for the helicopters. Please note. We spent _all day_ looking for you when we could've been making great profits."

I decided to not inquire further. The shadow king was _very_ irritated.

"Erm...Let's set up your tents and decide sleeping arrangements, shall we? I doubt you can go back since apparently you're almost out of fuel. Plus, Tamaki wants to stay for the rest of the time we're here. I only have two other tents. Let's get to it."

* * *

It took forever to set up the tents since everyone wanted to help (save the shadow king). Once we finished it was about ten-thirty, and now it's come to this.

"I get to sleep with Haruhi. It's father's right."

Kaoru smirked.

"Are you sure there are no ulterior motives to that, tono?"

Tamaki stuttered.

"We-well...I wanted to cuddle."

Hikaru pointed at Tamaki as if he was guilty of a crime.

"That's exactly why Kaoru and I should room with her."

I rubbed my eyes and turned on all of them.

"Who said anyone of you could chose? I'm the older sister. Plus, I'm not some fake sister someone's *ahem* are a fake father. I get to chose. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

I couldn't put Tamaki and Haruhi together. Never until they're married. Do you know how dangerous two people who like each other are together in a bed? And I'm definitely not rooming with him. That might ruin my relationship with Haruhi. Kyouya isn't going with either of us. Neither of us want to deal with when he wakes up. Hikaru and Kaoru are always together. Plus, who know _what_ they would do with Haruhi. So twins together and then Tamaki and Kyouya together. That leaves Mitsukuni and Takash. It looks like both have to room with one of us.

"Alright. Tamaki and Kyouya go to the one left of me. Twins go to the right. Mitsukuni can room with me, and Takashi rooms with Haruhi. We should sleep now since we spent lots of time trying to set up."

As expected, there came a round of complaints.

"Why does Mori-senpai get to room with Haruhi?"

"Because I trust him the most."

"Why does Aka-chan want to room with me and not Takashi if you trust him the most?"

Now that was an interesting question. I decided to answer with a flirt, so I turned to wink at Mitsukuni.

"Is it so wrong I want you for myself?"

Kyouya had already started heading towards his tent.

"Hey, wait! Kyouya!" I shouted.

I ran to him.

"Here's your sleeping bag."

He looked at me and took it.

"Interesting choice of arrangements you have."

"I know right?" I responded. "Hikaru, Kaoru. You guys ok with sharing a sleeping bag?"

"Yep! We get to mess with Haruhi in the morning though to make up for not rooming with her!"

"Sure... Takashi, I'm trusting you with my little sister! Here's your sleeping bag."

Haruhi stood and lead Takashi to her tent. She was blushing.

"Aka-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't there another reason why you put Takashi with Haru-chan?"

"Of course. Her tent's bigger than mine."

He had a face of 'that's-not-what-I-meant,' but I opened the flap to my tent and ignored him.

"It's alright if we share a sleeping bag right? I don't have any left, but there's a zipper divider that can go between us if you want it."

"Ye-yeah. It's fine."

I smiled and went inside my tent.

"Hey, Mitsukuni. Thanks for putting up with me. I don't think I'd be able to be calm rooming with anyone else."

"No problem. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

**Moderately long, isn't it? I'm going to update WAW next, so check that out if you haven't already. I'm trying to update as much as I can before school starts. When that happens, you guys will have to wait 'til I'm not swamped or winter break. .**

**And btw, I have a YouTube channel now (in case you want to know). It's called shirofeathers. Also, I play Eden Eternal. It's a fun game to play in free time. I'm on Garnet. Add me ^^ My name's Kinya.**

**~Sun**


End file.
